The Storm
by Panhead13
Summary: Another preview to my AU project "Lost on Gilligan's Island", this time from chapter 2! Focuses on the storm that ravaged the Minnow as it formed and all the stuff that happened during.


**Here's a little bit of a full project I may do sometime, which is basically doing my own version of Gilligan's Island in an AU, starting from the beginning of the story. Specifically, my more dramatic AU! The second full preview.**

**NOTE: I'm not sticking to any particular dialogue, I'm just writing... XD**

**You can think of it as a preview. I've done two "previewfics" before, one other besides this one and one on my FP account (I am Panhead13 there as well). The one on FP is a preview to a story I really want to write called "Land of the Unfree". XD Still can't believe it started from a Government project.**

**ANYWHO, here we go...**

**"The Storm" by Panhead13: A preview**

**.~GIAU~.**

Gilligan looked up at the sky. He blinked twice and then squinted at it. "Skipper, I thought you said that the radio guy said that the weather was supposed to be good today," he said, eying the dark clouds gathering in the sky above them.

"It was," said the Skipper.

Gilligan pointed upward. "Then those clouds must not have listened to the weather report," he said.

The Skipper looked up, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand. "Lovely," he said sarcastically.

Gilligan glanced at the Skipper. "No, Skipper, that's bad," he said.

The Skipper gave his first mate a look. "I was being sarcastic," he said. "Now go warn everyone that there may be a storm coming."

"Aye aye," said Gilligan with a salute. He bounded off toward the five passengers, nearly tripping over a rope in the process. He stumbled over into the middle of them. "The Skipper wanted me to tell you that there might be a storm coming," he said.

One of the men looked up at the sky. "Those do look reminiscent of cumulonimbus clouds," he commented.

Gilligan had no idea what the man had said. "So, um, just letting you know, it could storm." He went back over toward the Skipper, who had turned on the little radio and was listening to it with concern etched on his face.

_**"A freak thunderstorm has just arisen over the southern Pacific, dangerously close to the Hawaiian islands. Boats are advised to return to shore before the storm hits."**_

"Looks like we're turning around, little buddy," said the Skipper.

Gilligan turned around and shouted to the passengers, "We're turning back!"

Just as the Skipper was beginning to turn the boat, the sun became blotted out by the rolling dark clouds. A wind began to blow.

"We'd better hurry and get back," said Gilligan, looking back and forth from the sky to the waves.

"I'm not sure if we can," said the Skipper. "This storm is rising fast!"

A huge bolt of lightning erupted in the sky, nearly sending Gilligan jumping out of his skin. "Skipper Skipper Skipper!" he cried, tackling the Skipper.

"Doop!- Gilligan, get off of me!" Gilligan let go, straightening his sailor hat to regain his composure. "Go tell the passengers to get below deck! And grab our raincoats!" the Skipper ordered.

"Yes sir," said Gilligan. He headed back toward the passengers. "Everyone get below deck!" he announced. "Everyone below deck! The storm is here, the storm is here!"

"I noticed," said the rich man, Mr. Howell.

Gilligan directed everyone down below deck, then shut himself down there as well. They all felt the boat begin to rock violently. "Gilligan! Get back out here!" shouted the Skipper from above.

"Woops," said Gilligan, grabbing the raincoats and hurrying back out onto the deck. He scrambled to where the Skipper was standing. "Yes, Skipper?"

"We've got to secure the boat! The storm came up too quickly for us to turn back!" the Skipper yelled over the wind. "Cast the anchor!"

Gilligan gave the Skipper the larger of the two raincoats and quickly slipped on his own, then searched the deck for the anchor. He found it, heaved it up, and tossed it overboard. And then he realized too late that something was very wrong. He had forgotten something very important. "Skipper! I forgot to secure the anchor!" he cried, turning to face the Skipper with wide eyes.

The Skipper turned and gave him a good long stare mixed with fear and anger... but mostly fear. "Gilligan, I told you to do that earlier!" he shouted, lightning crashing behind him.

"I forgot!" Gilligan yelled back.

The Skipper had no time to be enraged with his first mate now; the storm was growing worse and worse by the second. Waves were beginning to crash over the sides of the tiny boat. "Gilligan, hold on tight!" he shouted, grabbing hold of the steering wheel and giving it a calculated spin. "We're going to navigate this storm even if it ends up killing us!"

**.~GIAU~.**

**There is, of course, more to this chapter (under the same name, "The Storm"), but I thought this was a good place to stop the preview. On a big cliffhanger. XD**

**Earlier in the chapter, the Skipper tells Gilligan to secure the anchor, but... something distracted him, I guess. Obviously, because the anchor wasn't even tied to the ship! Hoboi.**

**Also, the name of this project is still under debate. I'm seriously considering either "Lost on Gilligan's Island" or "Marooned on Gilligan's Island", though if there's anything else that would sound more interesting please feel free to suggest it. :3**


End file.
